Yesterday's Regrets
by x Where the Wild Roses Grow x
Summary: Orland laments about his past, and about what could have been.


**This is the first serious, semi-angsty thing I've written. Constructive criticism is loved and requested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory, but I do own a snowglobe sitting in front of me right now. I bought it, so I own it.**

* * *

He didn't think much of her at first. She was scruffy, loud, obnoxious, and oh-so-sickeningly cheerful. All he wanted to do was study and keep to himself, but that girl insisted on trying to befriend him. She even had the gall to come into his home on a daily basis!

Imagine his shock when she asked him to view the flowers with her during the annual Flower Festival. He didn't want to, he didn't want to be with this annoying girl. But everyone else was with someone, and ridiculous peer pressure and boredom got the best of him, so he accepted. The grin on her face got so big he thought she was going to breath fire or something. He tried to ignore that stupid look on her face and told her to meet him in front of the school. She happily nodded and skittered off. Orland just shook his head.

As he promised, he met Aria by the cherry trees in front of the school. He had wanted a quiet viewing, but he should have known better. Aria had been flapping her jaws a mile a minute the entire time. That girl also asked way too many questions.

"What do you want to do when you grow up, Orland?"

"I want to be someone important," he grumbled.

"That's a lot of work."

"It's better than being someone who's not important."

"Yeah. But you still have a lot of work to do!"

And that was that. Fortunately, the rest of the time was quiet, and Aria turned out to be pleasant company once she settled down. Once the festival was over, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

During the next week, Orland was gathering his school supplies for school, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he grumbled, continuing to gather his pencils. He figured it would just be his Grandfather, since he was the only one in the inn. Or _supposed_ to be the only one in the inn. He heard his door flung against the wall, and Aria skipped in.

"Hi Orland!"

Orland cringed at the volume of her voice. "Shut up! And what are you doing in my home?"

"Remember you said you liked taimen, right? Well, I caught some for you! Ta-da!"

Aria presented him with a closed box. He gingerly took it from her and opened the lid. Inside, there was taimen, perfectly sliced. He shut the box again and looked at her.

"That's...nice of you." Aria just giggled at him.

"You're welcome! It's no problem, really. I was just fishing the other day in Padova Mountains, and I caught this, and I thought you'd like it," she rambled.

She could've sworn she saw a very small smile flash across his face, but it was gone in an instant.

"Well? You've given your present to me. You can get out now, I have things to do," he snapped, going back to his packing. Aria's smile faltered for a split second, before going back to a full-blown grin.

"Ok, Orland. I'll see you at class!" And with that, she was gone. Orland rolled his eyes. What an annoying girl!

Those were just a few of the memories Orland had of her; she did make a habit for years of taking a large portion out of her day to spend time with him or give him something. Not once did he ever return her kindness, all he did was scorn her and regard her as a nuisance.

How he wished he could take it all back, now.

All this continued up until they were about 17 years of age, then he started seeing less and less of Aria. Sure, she still talked to him, but she seemed...distant. No, not distant. Distracted. The first couple weeks of this he haven't given in much thought, until the Dance Festival rolled around.

Orland had expected Aria to pester him about dancing with her, like she did for the past eight years. But an half an hour had passed, and no sign of Aria. The festival had already started, hadn't it? Orland made his way to the De Sainte-Coquille park, and in the North Square, he saw Aaron, Aria's twin brother, practically stomping all over poor Leann's feet.

"What are you two doing?"

Aaron startled a bit, and snapped his head over to Orland, accidently stepping on Leann's feet again, making her wince. "We're trying to summon the sun god," he answered sarcastically, "Dont' you know? Everyone's doing it. Ye best get a partner to perform the ceremonial dance, lest ye anger the infernal god," he finished off trying to sound sagely.

"Smart ass, I know _what_ you're doing, but why are you dancing here? Isn't it tradition to dance in the park?"

"It's not a rule. You can dance wherever you want, y'know. We just wanted more space and privacy."

"Besides, don't you think it's prettier out here?" Leann piped up.

"Yeah Orland, don't you like trees?" Aaron asked with a goofy grin.

"Whatever. Where's Aria?"

"How should I know? Do you think I stalk her?"

Orland huffed and rolled his eyes. "You know what? Forget I said anything. I'll just leave you two humans alone." Orland stalked off.

"Bye Orland!" Aaron and Leann shouted in unison.

Orland ignored the idiot humans and started off to the park...where he saw Aria with Leonel. He crinkled his brow a bit. What brought on this change? Aria caught sight of Orland and gave him a big smile and a wave. Aria gave Leonel a farewell kiss on the lips and made her way over to Orland, that smile still plastered on her flushed face.

"Hi Orland!"

"Hey...where have you been all day?"

Aria raised a brow. "Um, dancing with Leonel."

"Oh...I guess I'm just so used to you asking me...I'm glad you went with someone else for a change," he said, trying his hardest to mask his disappointment by being cruel.

Surprisingly, Aria grinned a bit. "Yeah, this is our first festival as a couple. I had thought of asking you again since I do every year, but that doesn't seem fair to Leonel, since this is his favorite festival."

"Wait, you guys are dating?"

"Yeah. I thought everyone knew...well, um, maybe not. Leonel's pretty shy," she mumbled blushing a bit.

"Ah, well...good for you. I hope things work out," Orland said in a monotone, trying to hide his disappointment again. Thankfully Aria wasn't very bright.

"Thanks, Orland. I'm really happy with him. Well, I'm going to get back with Leonel now. We planned to make a day out of the festival. Bye!"

Orland watched her leave, his heart hurting for some reason.

He didn't know why he was so upset that day. Life continued on as normal, with Aria spending most of her time with Leonel, and making time out of her day for all her friends. Not until a year later, when Aria announced excitedly to all her friends that she and Leonel were getting married, did Orland know why he had been upset that day. Aria had all but demanded that he be there, playfully as always.

The wedding was small and simple. He had once thought Aria to be obnoxious and unattractive, but she looked like a goddess in her white wedding gown. Standing in front of Gordon with Leonel. It was now that Orland realized how stupid he had been, being cruel to her and pushing her away. All he could think of was telling her this, and confessing that he had loved her all along. But when it was his turn to congratulate the newlyweds, he couldn't do it.

Aria beamed at him, glowing. How could he drop that on her, when she looked so happy with Leonel? Instead, he gave a small, genuine smile and wished them the best, before heading out of the church.

After all these years, he finally understood his mistakes. Being cruel. Pushing her away. Degrading her. When they were children, Aria tried her hardest to get close to him, but he ignored her attempts. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't, it would be him in Leonel's place.

He supposed he could be happy, knowing she was happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

* * *

**And that's that. Like I said, CC is loved and appreciated. I'm not sure if this made a lot of sense or not.**


End file.
